


Sex

by Niina_rox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom - Baekhyun, M/M, Smut, Top - Minseok, and nothing more xD, it is what it is xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Couldn’t think of a better title xD
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 11





	Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, if it’s not I’m sorry *hides away*

Baekhyun keeps underestimating Minseok, it was like he always wanted to be punished. “Do you keep messing up on purpose, or are you doing it intentionally.” Baekhyun was quiet which wasn’t helping, he was roughly pushed against the wall. He winced a little Minseok forced him to look him in the eyes, “I honestly don’t know why I keep you around.” Part of him was just teasing, it was obvious he’d never let him go. Minseok would have continued if it wasn’t, for the fact that their daughter was calling him.

He wordlessly left the room, knowing it will give him time to think about his behaviour. Baekhyun ended up falling to the ground, feeling like he messed up royally. Minseok smiled at his little girl, she wanted to be held. As soon as he wrapped her in his arms, she smiled so happily. It was easy enough to get Eui-Jin settled for the night, once she was sound asleep. Minseok went back to check on him, Baekhyun was still in the same spot. He leaned on the wall opposite him.  “I wonder if I should forgive you” it hangs in the air, before Baekhyun has the confidence to say; “you should.” 

Minseok smirks a little “why don’t you come over here, and convince me.” He’s about to stand up but, he’s stopped by “on your knees.” Baekhyun feels a little humiliated but, it’s nothing he’s not used to. He crosses the room before stopping in front of him, it’s pretty obvious what he wants. Minseok removes his pants just enough, he then pulls out his cock. It doesn’t take a lot for him, to become hard.  Then he taunts Baekhyun with it, he rubs the precome on his fingers. Before placing them in Baekhyun’s mouth, he sucks on them. 

They’re quickly replaced with his hard cock, Minseok has to resist the urge to fuck his mouth. Since he knows that Baekhyun has to convince him, and he certainly does his best. He manages to draw out a few loud moans from Minseok, who runs his fingers through his hair. That results in Baekhyun moaning a little, when he feels like he’s close.  He pulls him off, tilting Baekhyun’s head back. And slowly comes on his face, Baekhyun closes his eyes. Wishing he could have simply, swallowed all of that. 

Next thing he’s aware of is, he’s being dragged to the bathroom. 

Minseok taunts him some more, “look at you, you’re such a mess.” Baekhyun looks at his reflection, “I know you like this.” Before he has a chance to say anything, Minseok palms him through his pants. “Look at how hard you are” he’s not embarrassed.  After a few minutes their clothes, are in piles on the floor. As they wait for the shower to warm up, Minseok holds him close and, sticks two fingers in his hole. Baekhyun releases a moan “fuck” it doesn’t matter that, Minseok is being anything but, gentle as he finger fucks him. 

After a few minutes the water is perfect, and all Baekhyun can manage is “m-more.” Minseok smirks a little he turns him around, he holds him around his waist. As he eases in they both release, loud moans.  He’s not gentle as he fucks him, it isn’t long before he comes. Minseok doesn’t let up, until he fills him with come. Baekhyun is satisfied, he almost collapses. It’s lucky for him Minseok doesn’t let him go, they quickly wash up. Things turn serious “no more messing up,” Baekhyun is tempted to be a smart ass. 

But he knows better, “I promise” and, he was going to try and keep his promise.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Things went back to normal after a few days, they ended up going to a party held by Minseok’s company. Of course, things were going okay at least, for an hour and a half. Before a few of his co-workers started hitting on Baekhyun, who usually ends up flirting a little. None of them were aware of what was going on, in Minseok’s mind. Although Baekhyun would find out soon enough, it was close to twenty minutes later when they left. But instead of heading home, Minseok led them to his office. It was quiet at first, ”you know that you shouldn't be flirting.” 

Baekhyun smiles a little ”but, why it's fun” he was pushed against the wall. ”It may be fun for you but, you should always remember what happens when you do.” Of course, he remembered, ”like I’d ever forget Minseok.” He wraps an arm around him, ”maybe you need a refresher.” He was going to deny it but, a shiver went down his spine. ”You'd like that wouldn't you, right here when anyone could walk in on us.” Baekhyun was quick to kiss him, and show he wanted this. Without saying a word Minseok, turned him around. He placed his hands on the wall.

Minseok teased him a little before reaching into his pants, Baekhyun bit his lip so he wouldn't moan. If it wasn't for his partner, he would have been able to keep quiet. But Minseok was intent of making him moan loudly, which actually happened a few moments later. “Fuck” he couldn’t see the smirk that Minseok had, of course, he had no idea how far this would go. It was a few minutes later, he managed “gonna come.” It was no surprise that Minseok stopped, Baekhyun took a deep breath “I hate when you do that.” 

He heard a bit of laughter then, “what about this” he was dragged away from the wall. And placed on his back on the couch nearby, Minseok hovered over him long enough to kiss him. A short time later he moves away so he can remove, Baekhyun’s pants. Of course, there is a stash of lube hidden, in the couch Baekhyun reaches for it. “I love that we’re always prepared,” Minseok laughs a little. He takes the lube as he positions himself, it falls quiet for a little while. Until Minseok starts teasing him, all Baekhyun can do is hold onto the couch.

As he continues Baekhyun’s breathing changes, ”n-no more teasing.” He definitely notices the look on Minseok’s face, proves he’s not done. Given the fact that he purposely hits prostate “fuck,” it wasnt long before he felt he was ready. Minseok removed his pants, as he moved in closer. Baekhyun was more than happy to wrap his legs around his waist, he moved slowly at first. Just to see if he could drive him crazy, after a couple of minutes that changed. And it was pretty clear that nothing could stop, Baekhyun from being loud. 

Not that it mattered.

After a few more minutes they both came, as they caught their breath. Minseok simply said; “you promised” Baekhyun, hid his face “I know but, it’s not entirely my fault.” They cleaned up “I know” as they left the room, he added; “just be careful around the guys I work with.” It falls quiet Baekhyun holds his hand, “you know I love you.” Minseok smiles a little “I know, I love you too.”


End file.
